


Grocery Shopping: Take One

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, just sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Thorin and Dwalin attempt to go grocery shopping together like a regular pair of live-in boyfriends. Unsurprisingly, they can't even manage that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping: Take One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so explanation: my homegirl thorinsexenshield was telling me about a Dworin modern AU thing she was discussing with lady_northstar and I was INSPIRED. So modern au Dwalin and Thorin cannot keep their hands off each other, surprise.
> 
> I like to think that prior to this they were either in the produce section and Thorin was feeling up phallic vegetables and giving Dwalin scorching looks or he was in the ice cream section trying to decide between chocolate sauce or caramel sauce to lick off Dwalin's cock. Dwalin resisted as long as possible but ended up dragging Thorin out to the car for a blowjob. Didn't help Thorin out at all since he was being a sneaky little shit but yeah. JUST LEFT THEIR CART, ABANDONED IN THE STORE. Scandalous.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! First Dworin so hope it's decent <3

                Thorin choked slightly on Dwalin’s cock and the hand gripping the back of his head didn’t make it any easier for him to breathe. He loved it though, moaned and gagged and squirmed and carried on and Dwalin only held him stiller. He made an attempt to unfasten his jeans and stroke himself off but Dwalin took his hand and pushed it back to grip the armrest for stability. Thorin needed the extra point of balance when Dwalin pulled him down so he was balanced even more precariously.

 

                “Nearly there, darlin’, keep it up,” Dwalin murmured, looking up from the head of black hair bobbing away eagerly in his lap. He didn’t really need Dwalin to hold him down there, he was something of an enthusiastic cocksucker, but it still turned him on to be held there and pushed down until he couldn’t breathe. Thorin wasn’t a small dude but Dwalin was so strong he could hold him down and lift him up and move him however he wanted so easily. One can’t really enjoy being pinned down with a faceful of pillow and fucked into the mattress when their partner can’t hold them down, and Thorin loved such treatment so very much.

 

                Dwalin was torn between watching Thorin as he worked eagerly and moaned like a classy whore and watching out the windows to make sure no one caught them. The grocery store parking lot wasn’t busy but there was still the occasional sleepy old person rolling a squeaky cart past the car and if Thorin wasn’t so good at giving head he would have been too nervous for this many times over. That and Thorin had teased him too much to get treated nicely.

 

                He cast another look out the windshield and into the mirrors then looked down at his boyfriend’s head in his lap. This was a bad angle for eye contact but Dwalin was still so close he wouldn’t need it like he usually did. He slid his fingers into Thorin’s hair and tugged on it. The other slid down to stroke his face and then down to stroke his knuckles over his throat. He felt the muscles tensing around his cock from the inside and outside both and that sensation was what drove him over the edge.

 

                When he came he thought he was going to kill Thorin, just drown him in come. But Thorin took it like a pro (which really wasn’t far off honestly) and guzzled it down. He only pulled off when Dwalin gripped at his hair with one hand and the armrest with the other and gasped for him to stop. Even then he milked Dwalin for another second before he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

                Before Thorin could make a clever comment Dwalin had done his pants up and opened the car door, stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Thorin huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes, swinging himself out of the car as well. “Alright. Grocery shopping take two, then.”


End file.
